


Pull It.

by NinaTheNinja



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Bondage, Crossdressing, Cum Play, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, criminal!harry, hair fetish, hostage!louis, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTheNinja/pseuds/NinaTheNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a wanted criminal. Louis is his hostage. Things get a bit, tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a bang.

A literal bang.

Louis Tomlinson was walking down the street, minding his own business. He was feeling pretty good today.

It was mid June, his sophmores year just ended. His Summer job at a pet shop was going amazing. He'd just cashed his check and decided to do a bit of shopping.

He went to a few stores and picked up a few few things. One of the stores being his favorite. 

Victorias Secret.

It was no surprise Louis had a thing for lingerie. Even when he was younger, he only wanted to wear panties, never boxers. Panties made him feel pretty. Beautiful even.

Entering the store, Louis immediately spotted a pair of lacey pink panties.

Finding a fitting room he quickly stripped off his clothes and put on the underwear.

Louis has always loved his ass. He loved how soft and full it was. He loved the way his past boyfriends would smack at it and massage away the pain. 

He definitely loved the way it looked in the panties.

He bought them and a few other pairs and exited the store.

Louis loved this feeling. He loved feeling in charge of his own body and impowered. 

Heading away from the mall, the boy walked towards his neighborhood.

He was just passing by the small park when he heard it.

A loud gun shot.

Immediately you could hear shouts.

Adults dropped their bags and purses to pick up their small children.

Store clerks slammed the building doors shut, scattering to find a hiding spot.

Louis was scared.

Freaked out of his fucking mind.

He's never been one for panicy situations. Absolutely not ones where his life was at jeopardy. 

Police sirens could be heard in the distance as shrill cries of civilians were drowned out by the honking horns of cars.

Louis ran to the nearest store he could find, a convience store. Right as Louis opened the door, he spotted a tall, curly haired man.

The man stood right at the cash register, banging on the machine trying get it open. 

"What are you doing?!" Louis screaming.

The man stopped pestering at the machine to look up at Louis.

With a crooked grin he said, "Oh look what we have here. Did you loose your family kid or are you just looking for a good time?"

About to reply, Louis' eyes traveled down the mans arms to his hands.

In the right one was a shiny black pistol.

With a shaky breath, Louis turned and ran towards the door with the man right on his heels. 

He was about to open the door when it was quickly closed by the man and he was pushed against it. 

"You try to go out there, I'll blow your head off"

"Please just let me go!" Louis pleaded

The man put his large hand over Louis' mouth.

"You don't want to test me babe" pushing up against Louis even further.

He ran the side of his gun down the boys neck.

"Well aren't you a pretty one" the man said with a big smile.

Louis tried to wiggle away, as the larger of the two grabbed ahold of his ass with his unused hand. 

"Yeah I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." the man said with a chuckle

"Oh, we're are my manners? My names Harry. Harry Styles. It's nice to meet you princess."


	2. Chapter 2

With the gun still pressing into Louis, the man took his hand away.

Sucking his bottom lip, Harry said, "You're quite a fiesty one love."

"Let go of me!" Louis screamed

Did nobody hear him screaming? Thrashing around? What was going on outside? 

"Now why on Earth would I do that?" the larger boy said

"To be a good person!"

"Are you saying I'm a bad person babe?" Harry said, pushing the small boy harder against the door.

"I-"

At this point Louis had two options. Try a different way of escaping. 

Kick his balls, maybe? Push back? Or he could give Harry what he wanted. 

"No no no not at all" Louis said. "You're definitely not a bad person."

With a half smile, Harry said "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, ofcourse. You're cute" the boy went on

Trailing his eyes down the mans body, he looked up with a cute smile. His blue eyes staring straight at Harrys lips.

"I bet we could have a lot of fun together."

Harry suddenly became a lot more interested in the boys body.

With the hand not holding the gun, he slid down to Louis' pants. 

Starting to unbuckle his the boys belt he said, "Yeah. Yeah we're going to have fun alright"

Tugging the boy closer by his belt he brought them away from the door and towards to storage room

"Wait where our we going?" Louis panicked

This was not supposed to be happening, the boy thought. 

Am I really about to do this? He's not going to let me escape. Louis' thoughts were building up and his breathing was becoming intense.

"Somewhere quiter" the man said

At this point Louis almost stopped breathing all together. He finally tuned in into the loud, shrill screams erupting from outside.

"What's going on?!! What's happening outside?"

"Don't worry princess" the man laughed, still bringing the two into the storage room

Before Louis knew, the man was closing and locking the storage rooms' door.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard babe"

Once again pushing the boy against the door, Harry grabbed Louis' thighs bringing them up and around his waist.

"Fuck" the younger boy gasped

Discarding the gun, Harry grabbed the boys face with both hands.

Kissing and biting on Louis' neck, Harry pushed up against the teens cock with his own. Both of which were swelling through their pants.

Louis moaned quietly, bringing his now free hands to grab the mans curls.

"Pull them" Harry groaned out

Louis did. Hard. Left hand pulling the mans hair, the right rubbing his jaw.

Harry stopped his attack at the boys neck to look up at him.

"I want you to take off your pants and get on all fours. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Yeah. I'll update on Saturday, promise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my story/ fic thingy. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
